


Fall

by siephilde42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: John Watson and Sherlock Holmes lying under a tree
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669168) by [AllHeartsAreBroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken). 



Inspired by AllHeartsAreBroken's fic https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669168


End file.
